


forever your partner

by purplesunsetsx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesunsetsx/pseuds/purplesunsetsx
Summary: in which Jihyo wrote Sana, the love of her life, a letter.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	forever your partner

_Dear Sana,_

_I have confession to make. Actually, it’s not really a confession, more like an obvious observation. You do know that I really didn’t like you before, right? I am not against nor fond of you. I don’t hate you, though. It’s just that, I can’t find nor see myself being close with you. Everything about you screams trouble. Your aura says it all. The way you hug people, the way you talk with people, the way you smile at others, the way your eyes wink or stare, the way you bite your lips if you find something interesting lastly, the way you flirt. It’s not a secret that you are intimidating and pretty intense at times that you want to be. I sometimes wonder if you being a flirt is natural trait or not. I don’t want to be associated with you in any way but then, fate has other plans._

_We got teamed up for a project for the whole year, I honestly don’t know if that was a blessing since you ace that subject or a punishment since it’s you that I’ll have to be with. Our meetings are consisting of school talks and a bit of a debate so different from our usually shy and awkward glances at each other on the hallways or at the cafeteria or at the library or at that café where you work in, few blocks away from my house. We were awkward. I wanted to be professional with you but you make it so hard because you always contradict me, you always find a way to disagree with my plans. Which makes our meetings intense? I’ll let you on a secret though, I like that part of you. I like how you find holes to my perfectly established plans, I like how you never lose without fighting, I like how you always stood your ground. Maybe that’s why I agreed to you that one night you ask me out for a coffee saying that we need a break after working at the project for 9 hours straight. We rarely talk inside the school nor maybe outside but that night was different. Conversations flow out naturally from the both of us. I learned things about you and you learned things about me too. It was great honestly, I feel bad for judging you quickly but I still can’t bring myself to ‘like’ you._

_It became our routine. Every time we finish our meetings, we go straight to the café a few blocks from our house. Sometimes that’s where we’ll meet to discuss our project. Sometimes you wait for me after class and we drive our way to the café. Sometimes I wait for you to finish your shift while taking a sip of the coffee you made for me. Other times, we just sat there in the café, drinking coffee and talking about things. It suddenly became our thing. And through those times Sana, I’ve found the answer to my question before. You are not a flirt, you’re just really intense and good with words. And you give the best cuddles. And winking is just really a natural thing for you. And your eyes twinkles when you’re interested. You bite your lips unconsciously._

_That’s probably where it started Sana. That’s where I fell for you, when I saw you differently. You opened up to me. You showed a part of your self that you didn’t want other to see. I saw the real you Sana. I saw your vulnerable side and it drawn me more to you. My days are not complete if I didn’t get to see you smile, if I didn’t hear your laugh or the sound of you giggles when you tripped accidently. I found myself dreaming of you, what would it be like to sleep beside you or how does your lips feel like? You made me crazy for you. Everyday I discover more things about you. I let you in to my world and you fit perfect in it. I never knew that there’s actually missing in my life until I met you. I love you Sana and I know that you love me too. I confessed to you because the feelings became unbearable, I just can’t let another day passed without telling you how beautiful you are, how good you are, how you made me feel love, how much I love you. You kissed me while saying you love me too and what took me so long to realize it. I slap you playfully and you told me that you actually don’t care about the wait because you’ll wait for me no matter what and that I’m worth the wait._

_5 years Sana. We spend the 5 years together. We were so happy though there are ups and downs, we held on. We were perfect for each other Sana. It was everything I could ever ask for. I’m happy with you. I love you. You are my happiness. It was a love made in heaven. We are perfect together Sana. So, let me ask you, where did we go wrong? When did things fell apart? Because I really don’t know baby. I’m losing my mind, I think I’m going crazy thinking about it. What happened to us? Was it my fault or yours? Was I not enough? There are so many questions Sana. I’ve spent all the time looking for answers only to go crazy so I decided to give you what you want, not because I’m giving because damn, baby I will never give you up. You wanted time and I’ll give it to you. It’s been 286 days since you left me, and now I’ve come to accept the conclusion that maybe we both really need time apart. I’m not letting you go. We’re just giving each other time. I will now stop contacting you. I won’t bother you anymore Sana. I’m sending this letter to you 4 years from now. 4 years baby, I’m giving ourselves an ultimatum of 4 years. Surely by that time you’ve finally found the answers to your questions. Surely, by that time you’ve finally established a name for yourself. By that time, I hope and I pray that it’s still me you’re in love with because I will for you baby._

_When you come back, I’ll welcome you with open arms. I’ll never let you go again. We’ll continue where we left off, because love always wins. These are just obstacles baby. I will wait for you no matter what. When you come back, it will be like you never left at all. The key will still remain under the 4 th flower pot near the door. The plushie Shiba Inu Dog will still be at the couch when you come back. The rooms will still be coloured pink. Our room will still smell like Prada’s Candy Kiss, your favourite. I miss you so much baby but I am enduring it all for you. I will wait for you. Always know that I love you Minatozaki Sana. No one else will own my heart but you. You are the love of my life. Please take care of yourself, Be safe always my love._

_Forever in love with you._

_Your partner,_

_Park Jihyo._

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you're sad and you listen to the script's if you ever come back at 2 am. i have twitter and cc @jihyoesuwu screams and curses are very much welcome.


End file.
